Solace
by Ashelonimacaroni
Summary: Two weeks before the events of Dracula Untold, Mirena had given birth to a baby girl. This is her story from Dracula Untold to Present Day.
1. Chapter 1

Solace

Chapter I

Two weeks before the events of Dracula Untold

"My Lady, you need to start pushing now!" the young maid exclaimed.

Princess Mirena, the wife of Prince Vlad was giving birth to their second child.

"That is good, My Lady. One more push and your baby will be here." The young maid yelled.

Princess Mirena pushed one last time as with what little strength she had left. With that final push an infant's cry could be heard throughout the castle.

Mirena looked up and saw the maid cleaning off her baby.

"What is it?" Mirena asked exhausted.

The maid smiled at her princess and said "It is a girl, My Lady"

The maid handed Mirena her baby girl. Mirena smiled down at her baby. She started to laugh and cry.

"My very own little princess" Mirena said stroking her baby's cheek.

"My Lady would you like me to retrieve Prince Vlad?" the maid asked finally finished cleaning up the room with the other maids.

"Yes, please." Mirena said being snapped out of the trance that was her beautiful baby girl.

"Is mother alright, I don't hear screaming anymore" the young Ingeras asked his father

Vlad looks down at his son and smiles

"Your mother is just fine." Vlad said convincing his son that there was nothing wrong.

In back of Vlad's mind, he was worried for his beloved wife. One year ago, Mirena had given birth to a stillborn baby boy.

Mirena had been in a depression till she got pregnant nine months ago. When Mirena had told him that she was with child, Vlad was happy for his wife.

Mirena had returned to herself. The last nine months, Vlad had seen Mirena the happiest, since she was pregnant with Ingeras.

Then, the last twenty-four hours had become Vlad's personal hell. Hearing his wife's screaming trying to bring their child into the world.

When Vlad could not take anymore, a small cry could be heard. Vlad smiled. Still no one had come in to inform him of his wife and new child. Which is he was worried for his wife. What if something happened to his child? Worse what if something happened to his beloved Mirena?

"Father?" Ingeras, Vlad's beloved son called him.

"Yes, Ingeras." Vlad answered smiling down at him

"Do you think the baby is a boy or a girl?" he asked his father

Vlad chuckled and said "As long as the baby is healthy, that is all that matters to me."

Just than one of the maids came in.

Vlad looked at the maid ad asked "How is my wife?"

The maid smiled and answered her prince "The princess is fine, my prince."

Vlad sighed in relief than asked "And the baby?"

The maid answered "A healthy beautiful baby girl, my prince."

"A girl." Vlad said smiling at the maid

"Yes." The maid said smiling back

"I have a sister" Ingeras said to his father in excitement

"We have our very own little princess, now." Vlad told his son

"May I go see my wife?" Vlad asked the maid

"Yes, you may my prince." The maid answered

"Can I come" asked Ingeras

Vlad turned to son and said "I will send one of the maids for you in a little while. Why don't you try and get some sleep? Alright?"

"Alright?" Ingeras said lying down in his bed. Vlad kissed his son on the forehead and wished him a goodnight.

"Mirena" Vlad calling his beloved wife in their room.

Mirena looked up from her baby girl to see Vlad standing in the doorway.

"Vlad." Mirena said softly smiling at her beloved husband

Vlad walked over to the bed and kissed his wife.

He looked at his wife and asked "How are you?"

Mirena smiled and stroked her husband's cheek.

"I am perfectly fine. Would you like to hold your daughter?" Mirena asked

Vlad smiled at Mirena and then looked at the bundle in her arm.

"Of course." Vlad said

Mirena handed the baby over to Vlad. Mirena watched Vlad's face as he looked at his daughter for the first time.

"What should we name her?" Vlad asked

Mirena smiled and answered "I was thinking Elena after your mother."

Vlad smiled and kissed his wife.

"How about Elena Mirena?" Vlad asked his wife

Mirena looked at her husband and asked "My name? Why my name?"

Vlad looked at his daughter and explained "So, she can have a part of her grandmother and her mother with her always."

Mirena looked at her daughter in Vlad's arms.

"Elena Mirena. Elena Mirena. I like it." Mirena said smiling at her husband in approval.

Then, there was a light knock on the door.

"Yes. Mirena said softly.

The door open, Vlad and Mirena's son Ingeras came in.

"I wanted to see my sister." Ingeras told his parents.

Vlad handed Elena back to her mother. He walked over to his son and takes him over to the bed. Vlad places Ingeras between Mirena and himself. peep

Ingeras looks at the little bundle in his mother's arms.

"Ingeras met your sister, Elena Mirena." Vlad says as he watches his son look peek at his baby sister for the first time.

"Would you like to hold her, Ingeras?" Mirena asked her son.

Ingeras shakes his head 'yes'

Mirena carefully hands Ingeras Elena and Vlad helps Ingeras hold her.

Ingeras smiles down at his baby sister.

"I promise that always protect you. I'm going to show you how to fish and ride a horse." Ingeras declares to his sister.

Vlad and Mirena smiled at each other and kissed the top of their son's head. While smiling down at their daughter.

Deep in the woods near the castle

There is a small cabin. Inside lies an ancient powerful witch, named Baba Yaga.

Baba Yaga watches her fire spark three times. She smiles wickedly and starts to laugh.

"So, she is finally here. The White Witch has been born into this world." She says laughing watching the fire spark more and more.

End of Chapter I


	2. Chapter 2

Solace

Chapter II

Two weeks after the birth of baby Elena

Prince Vlad returns to the castle after losing two good men from his search party earlier that morning.

Vlad arrives in his son's room. He sees his wife and son playing.

"Father! I've missed you." Ingeras exclaims seeing his father come into the room.

Ingeras runs and jumps in his father's arms.

"I've missed you too. My great soldier." Vlad said

"Papa, can we go riding tomorrow?" he asked his father.

"Of course we can." telling his son, while putting him to bed.

"I don't think so" Mirena said

"Why not?" Vlad and Ingeras asked

"Because tomorrow we celebrate that is our resurrected Lord." informing her husband and son.

"Course." the two said

"What we call Easter and it is Elena's baptism, as well." she said, as she left the room.

"Oh, how could we forget?" Vlad told his son and the two laughed.

Later on that night

"Are you going to tell me what happened today? Wolves?" Mirena asked her husband

"I think so. I just know that today I lost two good men." Vlad said

"There is something else." Mirena said

"I was the same age as Ingeras when I was delivered to the Turks. To fight for their interests. If I'd never see one, I would be happy." Vlad said changing for the night

Mirena turned from her mirror and said "You're home now. Almost as if you were gone long."

"I just want to live in peace with you and our children, that's all." Vlad told his wife

Before Mirena could reply to what Vlad had just said there was a knock on their bedroom doors.

"Come in." Vlad said

The doors open to relieve the wet nurse holding Elena

"I am sorry to interrupted, but she just won't fall asleep." The wet nurse said sounding and looking exhausted

Mirena smiled and walked over to the wet nurse and she took Elena from her.

"You are dismissed." Mirena told the nurse. The Nurse sighed in relief and left the room.

"Now why aren't you going to sleep?" Mirena asked her little girl. Elena gurgled at her mother making her laugh.

Mirena walks around the room, then she tries to rock her to sleep. Still, Elena is wide wake staring at her mother.

"Let me try." Vlad said

Mirena hands Elena to Vlad. Vlad starts humming a lullaby that his mother used to sing him when he was young.

A few minutes later, Elena is fast asleep in her father's arms.

Deep within the castle

The wet nurse had finished her meal and was walking back into the nursery, when she heard footsteps behind her. She turned around, where the footsteps were coming from and there was no one there.

"Hello." said the wet nurse in the darkness of the halls

"Is anyone there?" she asked

With no reply the wet nurse continues on the nursery. As she continues on the footsteps could be heard again.

The wet nurse turned around quickly and as she turns she could in the darkness someone or something running towards her.

Before she could scream the wet nurse was cut down.

The wet nurse's body was thrown from the castle by no other than Baba Yaga. Before Baba Yaga disposed of the wet nurse's body, she pulled a strand of the dead woman hair. She put the strand of hair in vial with liquid already inside. Baba Yaga drinks the liquid and her features begin to change.

Baba Yaga swiftly walked to the nursery and she notices a mirror hanging on the wall. Her features had changed into that of the wet nurse.

The witch walked over to the bassinet and peered inside.

Inside laid a peacefully sleeping Elena. She smiled wickedly down at the baby.

Baba Yaga stroked Elena cheek and said "It is a pleasure to finally meet you, My Lady White Witch."

With that Elena woke up and stared at the woman above her bassinet and gurgled at her.

End of Chapter II


	3. Chapter 3

Solace

Chapter III

The Next Morning

Early Easter morning, Mirena arrives into the nursery to help the wet nurse prepare Elena for her baptism.

Mirena walks over to Elena's bassinet carrying a knit blanket she had just finished for her daughter. The blanket was white with lavender bows on the edges and in the left hand corner of the blanket Elena Mirena was snitched in.

As Mirena peered into the bassinet to see her baby girl, she had a funny feeling in her chest. Elena was not in her bassinet.

"Nurse." Mirena says through the room.

"Nurse." she says a little louder

"Nurse!" she yells, but still no answer. Then, Mirena starts to panic

"Vlad!" Mirena screams throughout the castle.

After, Mirena screams his name; Vlad rushes into the nursery and see Mirena in a panic.

"Mirena, What is it? What is wrong?" he asked grasping a hold of his wife's shoulders.

Vlad finally gets Mirena to calm down so she can explain why she is in a panic.

"I came in her to help the nurse prepare Elena for today. I peered inside the bassinet and Elena wasn't in there. So, I called the wet nurse three times. She did not answer Vlad. What if she took her? What I the Turks came and took her?" Mirena said starting to cry

Vlad listened to his wife, but could not bear to see her cry was about to call the guards. When the wet nurse appeared holding a sleeping Elena.

Mirena rushes over and takes the sleeping Elena from the wet nurse's arms. She cradles Elena in her arms and kisses her forehead.

Vlad smiles seeing his wife hold their daughter, again. He then turns to the nurse furious. Vlad exclaims "Why didn't you come when Mirena was screaming for you."

The wet nurse just nods her head.

"I did her my Prince, but I was preparing the little princess for her baptism." The nurse explained.

"Vlad was about to shout at the wet nurse, but Mirena put a hand on his shoulder. He turned to look at his wife and Mirena shook her head 'No'.

"I am sorry and thank you for preparing Elena. You will not be needed until after the baptism. You are dismissed." Mirena said to the nurse.

The wet nurse bowed to Mirena and Vlad and left the nursery,

Mirena wraps Elena in her knit blanket and turns to her husband.

"Vlad. Don't be angry with the nurse. Ever since Elena was born, I have been getting this feeling something is going to happen. I'm scared we will lose these peaceful times with our children." Mirena explains

Vlad kisses Mirena and then kisses Elena's forehead.

"Do not worry, my love. If anything were to happen, I will protect you and our children." declaring to Mirena

The couple with their daughter leaves for the church.

Unseen, the wet nurse watches the happy couple leave.

The wet nurse grabs a vial from under her apron and observes the object inside. Inside was a piece of Elena's hair. The wet nurse smiles wickedly.

From the shadows one of the maids that helped deliver Elena into the world appears.

"I see from your smile you retrieved a strand of the little princess's hair?" the maid asked

"Yes, of course I did. Take this to the others and tell them to prepare for the spell." The nurse said handing the maid the vial.

"Baba Yaga, something is coming I can sense it" the maid said

"Yes. I can sense it, too. The Old One is about to be released from his cave. That is way we will be sending The White Witch far away for her own well-being. Now, go!" Baba Yaga said

"Of course, Baba Yaga." The maid said and left from where she came.

Baba Yaga looks at herself in the mirror and said "Not yet, but soon. Very soon."

End of Chapter III


	4. Chapter 4

Solace

Chapter IV

After the Baptism

Mirena smiles down at Elena and says "You did so well, my little princess."

Elena looks at her mother and gives her a smile.

"Not one little peep. You did very well, my little Elena. Not like your big brother." Vlad says and kisses his daughter on the forehead.

"Did I cry, Father?" Ingeras asked

"Oh, did you ever!" Vlad exclaims

Mirena smiles and says "The only person that was able to get you to stop crying was your grandmother, Elena."

"That is who Elena is named after." Ingeras said

"Yes." Vlad said

"Where is she?" asked Ingeras

"She died when you were still a baby." Vlad said sounding a bit sad at the memory of his mother.

Then, the wet nurse walks into the hall and bows to her prince and princess.

"I am here to retrieve the little one, my prince." The wet nurse said

Mirena looked down at her little girl and then at the wet nurse.

"Mother, will see you soon, my little princess." Mirena told her daughter and she handed Elena over to the wet nurse.

Mirena watches as the wet nurse leaves with her daughter.

Vlad holds Mirena's hand and asked "What is wrong, my love?"

Mirena looks at Vlad and says "I really do not know, but I feel there is something going on that we don't know about."

"Mother's intuition?" Vlad asks Mirena and the two laugh.

The doors open to the grand hall and Vlad and Mirena are greeted by the smiling faces of their people. Many of them still congratulating the couple on Elena's birth.

One of Vlad's most loyal soldiers Dumitru stood up.

"My fellow Transylvanians! Let's Toast! For ten years of peace and prosperity since our prince has been home." he says

Then, he raises his glass to Vlad "My old friend, here is to another twenty years."

Vlad nods and smiles at his friend as everyone claps in approval. He smiles at Mirena who smiles back at him.

During the Easter Feast

Vlad and Mirena sit at the high table in the grand hall with Vlad's advisor and Mirena's most trusted handmaiden.

Vlad holds Mirena's hand and whispers in her ear "I could not be happier than I am right now."

Mirena smiles brightly at her husband and kisses him on the cheek.

She whispers in his ear "Me, too."

Suddenly the grand hall doors burst open, revealing a Turkish troop.

Vlad stands up and greeting the familiar Turks "Hamza Bey, welcome. We were not expecting you so soon."

Hamaz bows to Vlad and says "The Sultan Mehmed II sends greetings to you and your son. He also sends his congratulates on your new born daughter."

Vlad nods "Thank you. I have the Sultan's tribute prepared."

Behind the Turkish troops two servants came into the grand hall carrying a chest with gold pieces inside.

Hamza looks at the chest and then turns back to Vlad

"It is not just his tribute to be discussed." He stated

Vlad sits down and states "Turkey has no enemies here."

"Did you not think we would notice the missing battalion?" he said to Vlad

Vlad answered "I have not slain them."

Hamza starts speaking in Turkish "It still lives in you, Lord Impaler. Locked in a dark cage, hiding."

Vlad says furiously "The tribute to the Sultan. Take it and leave."

He smirks at Vlad and says "There is something else. The Sultan wants a thousand boys to join his armies."

The Prince answers back "No."

"Never" someone yells in the grand hall.

"If a solider is recruited as a child and is educated, only in this life. They will kill without question and die without complaint. Every boy of 15 or older will be fighting in Hungary. Boys 10 to 14 will prepare for the siege of Vienna. The Sultan expects law-abiding. After all, it was your father who gave you up without a fight." Hamza announces to the grand hall.

Vlad stands and slams hid fist in the table "Do you know who I am?" he yells.

Hamza smirks and says "You mean who you were. You have no army and no choice, prince. Follow our orders, or experience the consequences."

Just as quickly as the Turks arrived, they left.

In the Nursery

The maid had just returned from her task, when she had heard what transpired.

"Baba Yaga." she screamed into the nursery.

Baba Yaga appears in front of her and slaps her.

"Do not scream out my name here." she tells the maid

"I am sorry, Baba Yaga, but something has happened." the maid said holding her cheek.

"What has happened?" she asked

"The Turks have asked for a thousand boys." she told

Baba Yaga looks at the maid "Tell me what did the prince say and what did the Turks say?" she asked again.

"The prince said 'no'. The Turks said there would be consequences if their orders were not followed." The maid answered.

"So. It has begun." Baba Yaga said

"What has begun?" the maid asked

"Our mission to protect The White Witch." Baba Yaga said walking over to the bassinet and stared down at a wide eyed Elena.

End of Chapter IV


	5. Chapter 5

Solace

Chapter V

Later that night

"Time for bed, my great solider." Vlad told his son as he helped him to bed.

"What does it mean to be a royal hostage?" Ingeras asked his father.

"It means to…" Vlad could not think of what it meant. All Vlad could think of was the pain he had endured as a child.

"Were you a royal hostage?" Ingeras asked

"Yes. My father gave me to the Sultan, and showed his loyalty." he told his son

"Were you afraid?" his son asked

"I wanted to make my father proud." Vlad said

"Do you need to give me away to the Sultan?" he asked

Vlad smiled sadly at his son and said "That was a long time ago. You do not need to worry. Do you understand?"

Ingeras shook his head 'yes'

"Good." Vlad said and kissed his son goodnight.

Vlad walked to his and Mirena's bedroom and saw Mirena sitting on their bed cradling their daughter in her arms.

"How is she?" Vlad asked walking over to the bed.

Mirena looked up at Vlad "She is wide awake." she said.

She handed Elena over to Vlad. He looked down at his daughter. Vlad was trying to picture, what his children's futures would be like. Every time he tried to picture it would be red.

Vlad sat down next to Mirena and tried to rock Elena to sleep.

"You said you were once like brothers. Maybe if you ask the Sultan, he will show his mercy." Mirena said to Vlad

"Tomorrow. I will go tomorrow." Vlad told his wife

Mirena smiled at Vlad and kiss him. She looked down and saw that Elena was fast asleep.

"I can't believe she falls asleep so easily for you." she said laughing quietly.

"She knows her father will always be there for her." Vlad laughed quietly back.

Mirena's Dream

_It was a cold day. Across from me was Elena, but she was older, eighteen or nineteen. I still could not believe how very beautiful my daughter was._

_Elena's smooth, long straight dark brown hair blew in the wind. Covering her oval tear stained face. She was scared to leave us behind. Who were the others?_

_I walked to her and reach for my daughter to kiss her forehead. Telling her, she was going to be okay and come back for us. After I let her go, Elena looked like she had found the courage to turn her back on us all. Leaving until she could save us all._

_Who were all the others?_

Mirena awoke and noticed that Vlad had left. She wrapped herself in a robe and walked to the nursery.

Inside the nursery, Mirena walked in to see Ingeras peering into the bassinet. Mirena walked over and hugged her son. Ingeras smiled at his mother.

"What are you doing up this early?" Mirena asked her son

"I watched father leave. Then, I wanted to check on Elena." answering his mother

Mirena smiled at her son and looked down at her daughter, who was still fast asleep.

"Well, as you and I can see Elena is still fast asleep. Why don't you get ready for the day and get some breakfast." she said to Ingeras

"Alright. Are you coming?" Ingeras asked

"I will come in a little while." Mirena said and kissed her son.

Ingeras ran out of the room. Mirena picked up her daughter and stared at her sleeping face.

"Let hope Vlad can convince the Sultan to show his mercy so, you and your brother can have a peaceful childhood together." She told her sleeping daughter.

Just then, the wet nurse arrived.

"Good Morning, my princess." uttered the wet nurse.

"Good Moring." Mirena replied back

"I am here to prepare the little one for the day." The wet nurse said

Mirena looked down at her daughter. Elena was starting to wake up, but was still fighting to stay asleep.

"Alright" she said and handed her daughter over to the wet nurse. Mirena watched the wet nurse take Elena away and she got a strange feeling in the pit of her stomach.

She ignored it and went back to her room to prepare for the day as well.

Later that Afternoon

One of Vlad's loyal soldiers returned to the castle and informed Mirena that he Ingeras were to get into the carriage to meet with Vlad.

The strange feeling from this morning retuned to the pit of Mirena's stomach.

"Mother, why does father want us to come meet him?" asked Ingeras

Mirena answered "I don't know, Ingeras?"

The two stepped into the carriage and headed off to meet Vlad.

Looking on from the window was Baba Yaga holding Elena.

"It is about to begin. In three days' time you will far away from here, little one." she told Elena who was gurgling at her.

End of Chapter V


	6. Chapter 6

Solace

Chapter VI

Earlier That Day

Vlad and his small arrived at the Turkish camp.

"I am here to speak with the Sultan." Vlad announced to the camp.

One of the Generals led Vlad to the Sultan's tent. Inside the Sultan was straitening's with his generals.

The Sultan looked up from the table "Lord Impaler!" greeting Vlad.

"Sultan" Vlad said bowing his head

"Lord Impaler, old friend of mine. I miss these times together." the Sultan said sipping his coffee.

"The only thing I miss is the coffee." Vlad said chuckling a bit making the Sultan chuckle.

"It is true that my father's palace was a cruel place for a small child, but ultimately you talked like us, prayed like us, and was fighting as us." The Sultan said

"Brother…" Vlad said

"I still get thousand boys. Why are they not here yet?" he asked

"Mehmend, brother. I want to…" Vlad said, but was stopped by Mehmend

"I need troop's brother" Mehmend stated

Vlad stood up and said "Take me. You know I am worth more than thousand boys."

Mehmend checked and said "Kings would tremble if they knew this"

"Then accept my offer" Vlad says

Mehmend answered quiet quickly "I did like fighting together when we were young. Now, that I am Sultan, I want my thousand boys. Plus one extra. Your son will be brought up under my roof. Like you, when you were raised by my father. You can keep your throne. General Ismail will see that my orders are obeyed."

"Please. Do not do this." Vlad pleaded

"So what is one son? I heard you just had another child, a girl if I am right. You are virile; you can make many more sons." Mehmend said and with that left Vlad.

That Afternoon

The carriage arrived that had Mirena and Ingeras inside. When the carriage stopped Mirena came out first and saw Vlad with Turkish soldiers behind him.

Mirena ran over him and yelled "You promised this would never happen. The day when you asked for my hand, do you remember what I told you?"

Vlad answered sadly "You replied 'no'"

"I knew what happened with you when you were taken away from your matter. You told me everything would be different. That I could trust you if I loved you" Mirena yelled

"And I love you. Trust me." Vlad said to Mirena

Behind him, the Turkish soldiers were saying "The big Impaler cannot please his woman." Laughing

Mirena yells at Vlad "I will not let them disrupt my family."

Dumitru tries to take Mirena back to the carriage "Do not touch me" she yells at him

"I will not allow it." She yells again and hugs Ingeras

Ingeras yells "I'll go. I can do this."

Ingeras ran over to his father and the two walked over to the Turks.

"Are you proud of me?" Ingeras asked his father

"Of course, I am." Vlad answered

Vlad and Ingeras stood in front of the Turks.

"You have made a wise decision. Although, I am somewhat disappointed. I expected more resistance." the general said

Vlad glared at the general then, he kneeled down to Ingeras and whispered "Run to your mother."

"What?" Ingeras asked looking his father in the eyes.

"Now." Vlad said. Ingeras ran to Mirena. Vlad killed every single Turkish soldier there.

Vlad's advisor yelled "Mehmend will penalties all of Transylvania for what you have just done."

Mirena walked over to Vlad and put her hand on his shoulder. Vlad turned to Mirena and said "A child has no obligation to defend his country."

Vlad looks at Dumitru and says "Bring my family back to the castle."

"Mehmend will immediately send troops. The war will come. You cannot protect us." Vlad's advisor announced

"I'll find a way." Vlad announced and with that he grabbed a horse.

"Vlad, where are you going?" Dumitru asked

"To Broken Tooth." Vlad said and headed to the mountain

Back at the Castle

Inside the castle Elena's cry could be heard throughout.

Baba Yaga walked into the nursery and saw that he mobile above the bassinet spun uncontrollably.

"So, you have sensed it as well." Baba Yaga said and took the infant from her bassinet.

Elena started carrying worse and the mobile came off and crashed into the window breaking it. She tried rocking Elena to stop her from breaking anything else.

"The war is coming." Baba Yaga told her and Elena would still not stop.

End of Chapter VI


	7. Chapter 7

Solace

Chapter VIII

Vlad climbed to where the entrance of the cave was. He pulled out his sword and walked into the cave.

Inside was complete darkness. Vlad found a torch on the cavern walls and lit it. He was walked slowly cautious of his surroundings.

Then, there was a gust of wind from behind Vlad. He turned around and there was no or anything behind him. After that, there was another gust of wind behind his back. Vlad turned and was scared to see and ancient creature standing in front of him.

"Why have you returned." the ancient creature asked Vlad

"I need your help." Vlad said watching the ancient creature circling him.

"Most men smell of fear, but I smell hope from you. I also sense a strong presence as well around you." the creature said.

Vlad took his sword and pointed toward the creature. "Keep that silver thing away from me." the ancient creature said and with the swipe of its hand the sword vaporized.

"What man crawls into his own grave looking for hope?" the creature asked

He answered "A desperate man. Turkey threatens to destroy my land."

The creature snickered "And you want thy power to stop them."

"Yes. To protect my people and save my family." he said

"How very noble, Lord Impaler. Do you really believe that Dracula. The son of the devil." said the creature cunningly

"You are wrong. It means son of the dragon, protector of the innocent." Vlad corrected the creature

""Do your people know how many innocents you have murdered?" the creature questioned Vlad

Vlad answered with a lie "Hundreds"

The creature grabbed Vlad by the throat and slammed him into the craven walls. "If you lie again, I will open thee from stomach to brain… and feed myself with your guts." the creature threated

"Thousands" answering truthfully this time

"What did you feel when they were dead?" asked the creature

"Shame, disgust, power?" Vlad said

The ancient creature tightened his grip on Vlad's throat and said "Answer the question."

Vlad answered "Nothing. I felt nothing."

After he answered, Vlad thought he heard an infant cry.

"There is nothing crueler than that. Why waste blood without pleasure?" the creature asked snapping Vlad out of his trance

"Because sometimes the world doesn't need a hero anymore. What it needs id a monster." answered Vlad

The creature chuckled "And you think you know what it is to be a monster? You have no idea, but I will show you. I have been in this place for centuries. I am stuck in this cave, condemned by the one who betrayed me. The White Witch."

"_The White Witch"_ Vlad asked himself

"I've waited a long time for someone with your strength. A man worthy of the dark… If I am your salvation, you are mine." the creature said pointing to Vlad

Then, the creature grabbed a skull off the ground and smashed it. The creature bit into its wrist and poured its blood into the broken skull. "Drink, you'll feel my power. You will gain the strength of a hundred men. The velocity of a falling star. Predominant on the night and all of its creatures." pointing to the broken skull

Vlad asked "At what price?"

"Your thirst. Your thirst for human blood will be insatiable, but if you can withstand three days. Then, you will return to your mortal state and maybe save your people." answered the creature

"And if I drink human blood?" Vlad asked

The creature smiles wickedly "The consequences will be worse. I will be liberated. You will be the darkness's vessel, as I am. A scourge on this earth. Destined to destroy all… You love your country even your wife and children."

I would never…" Vlad said, but was stopped by the creature

"And I'll be free to let loose my revenge on the one who betrayed me. One day you will serve me, my pawn. In a game of deadly revenge." the creature said wickedly

"This is not a game." Vlad yelled

"Is there a better way to endure eternity? This is the ultimate game. Light against darkness. Hope against despair." the creature says

Vlad laughs "I will disappoint you with pleasure."

"Drink" the creature said pointing to the broken skull

Vlad grabbed the broken skull. He looked at the creature, who was smiling wickedly at him. Then, Vlad drank the blood from the broken skull. "Let the games begin." The creature said as it watched Vlad drink the blood

He finished drinking the blood and asked the creature "What now?"

The creature answered "Now, you will die." and with that Vlad started to change.

Back at the Castle

Mirena and Ingeras arrived at the castle. Once inside Mirena could hear Elena's crying. She ran into the nursery and saw some maids cleaning glass off the floor.

"My princess." The wet nurse said

Mirena turned around and grabbed Elena from the wet nurse's arms.

"What the hell happened in here?" Mirena asked angrily

"My princess, the window broke because of a gust of wind." The wet nurse said

"Alright. Why is my daughter crying? Did she get hurt when the window broke?" Mirena asked the wet nurse as she was trying to calm Elena down

"We have feed her, she had slept and she had been changed. The little one just will not stop crying." The nurse explained to Mirena

Mirena tried to rock Elena back and forth, but she still would not stop.

"My princess, some say that babies can sense a coming danger." the wet nurse told Mirena and left the room

Mirena looked down at Elena and said "Let's hope your father finds what he is looking for. To save us all."

Mirena final got Elena to fall asleep, when Dumitru ran into the nursery.

"The Turks are here." he said out of breath

End of Chapter VII


	8. Chapter 8

Solace

Chapter VIII

In the Forest a mile from the castle

First Night

Vlad awoke to the sound of cannon fire. He looked to the sky and saw bright flashes of light from cannon fire.

"No." was all Vlad said as he stood, but as he stood he crushed the boulder next to him.

Vlad discover that the ancient creature was telling the truth. His strength had increased.

He started running toward the castle, but as he ran he felt himself transform. Vlad had transformed into a flock of bats. He stopped running and then, there was another cannon fire.

The prince ran again transforming his whole self into a flock of bats and flying toward the castle.

When he final reached the castle, the Turkish army was attacking aggressively.

Vlad runs inside the castle. He sprints into the grand hall and sees all his subjects hurt and afraid. The prince looks around trying to find his children and his wife. In a corner he spies Mirena with a bundle in her hands helping an elderly man.

Mirena turns around and sees Vlad. She runs over to him with a crying Elena in her arms. "You're back" Mirena says and hugs her husband.

"Always." Vlad says and kisses her. He looks done at Elena who wiggling around in Mirena's arms and he realizes that it was Elena's cries he heard in the cave.

"Father!" Ingeras says and runs into his father's arms

"Where have you been?" Mirena asked Vlad

He answered "Searching for the strength I needed."

"Fire!" could be heard outside the castle and then a cannon shot shook the castle walls. With the shake of the castle walls, Elena would shriek.

Vlad puts Ingeras down and exclaims "A good prince had paid the price for peace, but I give you my word. We will not be defeated. They brought the war in our country. That will come to cost them."

"Fire! was heard and the walls shook while Elena shrieked. The prince grew angry hearing his infant daughter shriek.

He heads outside to where he Turkish army is firing their cannons. Vlad runs toward a hoard of Turkish soldiers from the army and killed the entire army all single-handedly.

Dumitru and the other soldiers run give Vlad aid, but the see Vlad is the only one left alive on the battle field.

"The negotiations have failed. Ask not what happened here tonight. Just know that I do everything possible so that we are safe." Vlad said

Then, Vlad and his soldiers walk back into the castle. As the walk into the grand hall, Vlad and his soldiers are greeted with cheers.

Vlad announces "We will not be safe if we stay here. We will go to the Cosia Monastery. Prepare to leave."

"Why the monastery?" Dumitru asked

"It is located high in the mountains. Too far for the cannons." he answered

Mirena walked as Vlad and Dumitru were talking. Vlad said "This is our best chance of survival." looking at his wife.

She stared at her husband and said "Then, we need as little people with us so, our absence is not noticed, Vlad."

Vlad nodded his head in agreement. Dumitru agreed as well, but Vlad's advisor did not.

"When Mehmed hears what happened here, he will come after us." the advisor said

"I hope he does because I am ready to fight against him." Vlad said

The advisor just shook his head and walked away. Dumitru laughed.

Mirena put her back on Vlad's shoulder and told him. I will go pack."

"Alright. Why don't you let me hold Elena while you pack." he said

She agreed and handed Elena over to Vlad. Mirena left. He held his daughter trying to get her to calm down. That was when Vlad noticed the pale white light around Elena.

The pale white started to shine brighter and Vlad shut his eyes from the pain. Then, he heard a small snore.

He opened his eyes and the pale white light had dimmed. Elena was fast asleep in her father's arms.

Vlad smiled down at his daughter, but he wondered what the pale white light was that was around his infant daughter.

End of Chapter VIII


	9. Chapter 9

Solace

Chapter IX

The Next Morning

Mirena had awoken in her and Vlad's tent. She saw Vlad curled in a corner shaking. The princess went to try and calm her husband, but he shocked her by grabbing a hold of her wrist.

"Your scars are gone. What happened to you?" Mirena asked

"I met evil in Broken Tooth." he answered

"What?" she questioned

Vlad grabbed a small knife and cut open a part of the tent. When the sun hit Vlad's skin, his skin started to burn away.

"Stop!" Mirena explained and pulled back into the shaded part of the tent.

"May God punish the one who has done this to you." she explained

"This is my choice." Vlad said

"Is this the power you were looking for? Why?" Mirena asked

He answered "Because I sent corpses back to Mehmed, instead of our son."

With that Elena woke up with a whimper. Mirena went over to the make shift bassinet and picked up her daughter. She tired rocking Elena back to sleep.

"You did this for us?" she questioned

Vlad shook his head 'yes' and said "In two days I will be restored. I just have to resist."

Mirena asked "Resist what?"

Vlad did not answer

She exclaimed angrily "Resist what, Vlad?"

"The bloodlust." he answered sadly

Elena whimpered again. Mirena rocked her.

"And if you give in?" Mirena asked

Vlad answered "Then, I'll stay like this forever."

"May God forgive you." she said then, Mirena took Vlad's hand and held it tight

Elena, who now was wide awake, wiggled in her mother's arm

Then, Dumitru said outside the tent "Vlad. Mehmend and his army are coming closer. We should move out."

Vlad looked at Mirena and then he looks down at his daughter.

"You have to go to the monastery immediately" he said

"But, Mehmed's men are close." Mirena said

Vlad squeezed his wife's hand and said "Listen to me. I'll get to you after sunset. I promise you."

The princess kissed her prince and declared "I love you."

"Why don't you let me hold Elena while you get ready?" Vlad said

Mirena looked at her daughter and then at Vlad cautiously

"Mirena? What's wrong?" he asked

She shook her hand and said "Nothing." Mirena handed Elena over to Vlad and left to change quickly.

"I am doing this to protect us all. I will not let any harm come to you ever, my Elena." Vlad said

Elena gurgled at her father and he noticed his silver ring that he put around his neck was floating. Then, Vlad saw Elena's little hand glowing with the pale white light.

Mirena walked back and Elena's hand stopped glowing. Vlad's sliver ring fell back to his chest. She grabbed Elena from Vlad and walked out of the tent.

Vlad watched his wife leave with their daughter. He looked baffled.

"My husband agrees with your advice. We will leave now, under your temporary command." Mirena said

"What? Where is Vlad going?" Dumitru asked

She answered "To go and spy on the Turks. He insists that he go himself."

"I will not allow it" Dumitru said

"It is too late. He is already gone." Mirena stated

Dumitru looked angry and sighed "Prepare to leave, everyone" he announced

In the distance

Two Turks spy the small Transylvanian group from a far.

The one soldier looks at the other says "Tell the Sultan where his enemies are heading."

In the Woods

"Where is the White Witch, Baba Yaga?" an elderly woman with boils covering her face asked

"We have two more nights until the spell is ready. She can stay with her family a while longer." Baba Yaga answered

"The longer she stays with her family; the chances are that the Old One will find out that his protégé's infant daughter is The White Witch." The elderly boiled faced woman stated

"Do not worry." The Old One will not find out about her. I will take her away on the third night, my sister." Baba Yaga said

With that she left toward the monastery to wait for the third night.

End of Chapter IX


	10. Chapter 10

Solace

Chapter X

"Listen. We're almost there." Dumitru said

Mirena smiles seeing the monastery not so far away. In her arms, Elena wiggles her blanket that her mother had covered her to protect from the cold night.

Then, suddenly an arrow came from the dark forest. A Turkish troop came from the forest.

"Cover the rear!" Dumitru hollered to the small band of Transylvanians.

Mirena grabbed Ingeras and pulled him closer to her and she held Elena closer to her chest.

"Mirena. This way!" Dumitru said to Mirena and she followed him to toward the monastery.

Then, one of the Turkish soldiers stopped in front of Dumitru, Mirena and the children.

Dumitru and the Turkish soldier fought. "Did the Turks teach you nothing? I saw the direction of your sword..." and with that Dumitru fell and was bleeding.

Mirena handed Elena over to Ingeras and told her son "Ingeras take your sister and run."

Ingeras ran off into the other direction with Elena.

"Where is your prince now?" he soldier told Mirena as she backed away

Then, Vlad appeared in front of Mirena and scared the Turkish soldier making him falls off the cliff.

Vlad turned around "Mirena?" he asked

Mirena ran to Vlad and hugged him and said "It's good. It's good." She looked to where Dumitru laid. Vlad walked over to where his fall friend lay.

"Goodbye, my friend." Vlad said and his oldest friend past away.

Ingeras appeared with Elena in his arms. Mirena ran over to Ingeras and hugged him. She then took Elena from him and his kissed her daughters forehead. Ingeras ran over to his father and jumped into Vlad's arms.

"Never leave us, again" Ingeras said to his father.

"Never." Vlad said. Then, he looked at Mirena and said "I will always watch over you. No matter what."

Vlad saw his fellow Transylvanians. "To the gate." he yelled. The survivors followed Vlad and his family.

"Continue! This way!" Vlad yelled

Inside the monastery, Vlad saw his people on the ground praying. "Rise! The Turks are coming! Protect these walls!" Vlad exclaimed

"Mehmet's troops are coming from the North. Double the guards." Vlad orders and left prepare his soldiers

"My lady." came from behind Mirena. It was one of the monks.

"Yes." Mirena said

"We have set up a small room for both of your children to rest. Follow me, please." he said

"Alright. Ingeras come along." Mirena said looking at her son who was following his father.

"I want to go along with father." Ingeras said

"No. It is time for you and your sister to rest for a while." Mirena said

"Why don't you go and rest for a while. Then, when you wake, you can come help." Vlad said kneeling down to his son's level.

"Alright." Ingeras said and followed his mother as she followed the monk.

Later that Night

Ingeras and Elena were fast sleep peacefully in their room when the door opened slowly. The door opened to reveal the monk from earlier. The monk walked over to the bassinet and peered inside. Elena was sucking her thumb. The monk smiled and his featured began to change. He had turned into Baba Yaga.

"Tomorrow night, you will be far far away from here, my namesake." Baba Yaga said lightly stroking the infant's cheek.

End of Chapter X


	11. Chapter 11

Solace

Chapter XI

The Next Morning

At the Monastery

"What's that?" Ingeras asked his father as he started at the cabinet in the flooded room.

"Something I hope I never have to use, again. Come." Vlad said and he and Ingeras walked back up to the courtyard at the monastery.

At the Turkish camp

"The men say that Vlad has become a monster. They fear that the rumors about Vlad's dark magic." one of the generals said to the Sultan.

Mehmend chuckled and said "People cannot be afraid of what they do not see."

As Mehmend said this and the generals ordered the entire army to be blindfolded.

Back at the Monastery

Vlad walked around the monastery trying to avoid any sunlight. He arrived inside the blacksmith's and saw one of the monks blocking the entrance so, Vlad could walk out.

"Prince Vlad the vampire is vulnerable in the daylight. And of pure silver. Yet it seems the Holy Cross has no power over you." noticing that Vlad was not affected by the cross.

The monk looked at Vlad and said "This can only mean you have to seal your fate with human blood. Please, let me murder you, my prince. For your people let me do this. Rumors have spread about what you have become. You can repent."

With that the monk lit the blacksmith's workshop on fire.

The other's yelled "He's a vampire."

Elena started to cry in her mother's arms and Mirena ran over to the crowd "Listen. He is your prince. Give him a chance to explain."

The crowd pushed Mirena back and helped by throwing more fire into the workshop.

Mirena yelled "Stop, please!"

Elena now started to scream. Ingeras ran over to his mother and hugged her leg.

One of the maids was near Mirena "Take Elena and Ingeras to my room and closes the door. Don't let Ingeras look outside."

She handed Elena over to the maid and detached Ingeras from her leg.

"Mama!" Ingeras exclaimed

"Go" she told the maid and Ingeras. The maid with the children ran to the room,

The smoke from the fire blocked out the sun. Vlad came out of the burning building with a fury unlike anything Mirena has seen before.

"Is this your loyalty? Your gratitude? Do you think you're alive because you can fight? You are alive because of what I did to save you." Vlad exclaimed

He crowd backed away. Scared of their prince.

Mirena walked over to Vlad and put her hand on his chest. "This is not who you are." she said

Vlad calmed down and ordered "Go back to your positions. Believe me, there is much to fear." He walked away off to be by himself.

In the Church

Vlad prayed "God, if you have not yet left me. Give me the power to resist the darkness. Let me pass this test one more night. I beg you. Please."

He heard small footsteps behind him. It was Ingeras.

"Are you sick?" Ingeras asked

"If you are sick, you may feel better with this." He said and handed his father a half of a loaf of bread. Vlad took the bread and said "Thank you, come here." Ingeras sat next to his father.

"Once you will become a great leader. You let others come first." Vlad stated

"When the Turks came for me, you stopped them. Why are you still ill? By saving me?" Ingeras asked his father

Vlad answered his son "And I would do it again."

In Elena & Ingeras Room

Mirena walked into the room and laid Elena in the bassinet.

"You sleep well, my little princess." Mirena said and kissed her daughter goodnight

In the shadow of the corner of the room, Baba Yaga waited for nightfall.

End of Chapter XI


	12. Chapter 12

Solace

Chapter XII

Third & Final Night

In Mirena and Vlad's room

Vlad walks into his and Mirena's room. He notices Mirena standing out on the balcony.

"They're almost here. It will soon be day. Then, I will lose my strength. If we have not won the war already." Vlad said standing next to his wife.

Mirena stares at Vlad and says "I will fight by your side until death." grabbing a hold of her husband's arm

He looks at his wife sadly "Your death will end my fight."

"We have done the duty of every good parent. Our children are protected. We have protected all the children in the kingdom. Maybe our destiny was not to govern in this life." Mirena stated

Vlad pulled his wife into his embrace "Do you remember our vows?" he asked Mirena

Mirena smiled in her husband's embrace "Why think separately of this life and the next when one is born from the last? Time is always too short for those who need it." she stated

Then, suddenly Mirena and Vlad heard a crash come from the children's room. Both Mirena and Vlad ran to the children's room. Running to the room, the two saw Ingeras running toward them.

"Mama, Papa. There is a strange woman in our room." Ingeras said

The two looked at each other with a panicked expression. They ran to the room with Ingeras following behind them. Mirena and Vlad arrived in front of the door way of the room and tried to enter, but they could not.

They saw an elderly woman with grey hair in a bun holding their daughter who was wiggling in her arms. Both of them tried to step into the room again, but they could still not step inside.

"Let us in!" Mirena yelled

The woman turned around and both Vlad and Mirena were shocked to see who the elderly woman was.

"Mother!" Vlad exclaimed

"I am called 'Baba Yaga' now, my boy." She sated cradling Elena in her arms

"Mother." Vlad said again staring at her in disbelief

"Elena, please give me my daughter." Mirena said holding out her arms

"Baba Yaga. My name is Baba Yaga. And I am sorry, but I can't give you, your daughter." She said sadly

"Please, moth… Baba Yaga. She is just and infant. Please! Giver her to us." Vlad pleaded

Baba Yaga shook her head 'not' and said "You, my boy are about to release The Old One. Little Elena cannot be here when that happens."

"The Old One?" Mirena questioned looking at Vlad

"The one who gave me my strength." answered Vlad

"Little Elena will be far away from this land and time." Baba Yaga said and stared down at Elena who was staring right back at her.

"Why take our baby away from us?" Mirena asked starting to cry

"Because of what she is and will become. The Old One will hunt her down and kill her before she is even a month old." Baba Yaga explained

"And what is Elena and what will she become?" asked Vlad trying to progress what his mother was saying

"She is and will become The White Witch." Baba Yaga answered

"The White Witch? The Old One mentioned The White Witch in Broken Tooth. He said The White Witch condemned him. How could my infant daughter do that?" Vlad asked angry that he could not understand of what was going on.

"Elena was chosen by destiny to inherit and become The White Witch." Baba Yaga answered tapping Elena's little nose.

Mirena started to grip Vlad's arm and he stared at his wife seeing she was starting to breakdown.

"Mother put down whatever you have blocking us from coming into the room. Now!" Vlad exclaimed

"I am sorry to the both of you, but it is time for me and this little one to go. You will see her again in time. Goodbye." And with that Baba Yaga summoned at smoke cloud that surround both her and Elena.

The force that was blocking the doorway had disappeared and Vlad ran straight to where Baba Yaga was. As the smoke cleared the room, Mirena ran in. She saw Vlad looking around cautiously for Baba Yaga and Elena.

"Where are they, Vlad?" she asked

"Their gone." Vlad answered staring at the floor trying to hide his tears.

Mirena fell to the floor on her knees and screamed, while more tears fell down from her eyes.

In the deep forest

"Welcome back, Baba Yaga." one of the witches greeted her as she walked into the clearing.

"Hello. Is everything ready?" asked Baba Yaga

"Almost. We just need to wait for the sacrifice and the blood moon. Place the infant on the altar." Said the witch with boils from earlier and pointed to the tree stump.

Baba Yaga placed Elena on the alter and went to one of markers. Five witches stood on a marker creating a pentagram.

The first witch was of course Baba Yaga. She was waiting for the blood moon and the sense of the sacrifice.

Second was the maid that had helped Mirena give birth to Elena. She had place a lock of Mirena hair on the altar.

Third was the boiled faced witch. She started to chant above Elena.

Fourth was a teenage girl her name was Jacqueline. She placed a lock of her hair on the altar next to Mirena's lock of hair.

The fifth and final witch was Jacqueline's mother, who placed a circle of candles around the altar.

"The battle has begun." announced Baba Yaga.

Back at the Monastery

"Mirena" Vlad said softly kneeling down next to his wife.

"Promise me." Mirena said quietly

"Promise what?" Vlad asked his wife.

Mirena looked up at Vlad with her tear stained face "Promise me that after you are finished with the Turks, you will find our daughter."

"I promise." Vlad promised with all his heart.

Then, Mirena grabbed Vlad by his collar and kissed him sealing the promise.

The monastery started to shake.

"Fire!" could be heard outside

Vlad ran to the courtyard and saw the Turkish arm being led by Mehmend, himself.

That was when Vlad saw a bat fly to the highest tower at the monastery.

He ran to the tower and on the ceiling were colonies of bats. Vlad remembered when he ran in the forest he had transformed into a group of bats. The prince raised his hand and formed a fist. Then, the bats flew out of the tower and into the sky also, forming a fist.

Vlad smashed his fist into the stone plated floor and broke some of plates, also making some of them loose. The bats smashed into the Turkish army.

The prince transformed into a group of bats and flew down to attack the Turks.

Inside the monastery, Mirena had kept Ingeras by her side. The two had seen the swarm of bats Vlad had commanded.

Mirena heard a scream. She looks out of the room and sees a small group of Turks. They had infiltrated the monastery,

She grabs a hold Ingeras hand "Come. We need to go find your father."

Ingeras and his mother ran to the tower. They saw that Vlad was no longer there.

"Where is Papa?" Ingeras asked his mother as he stared at the broken stone floor.

Mirena was about to answer when she heard footsteps behind her.

"Just keep running, if you wish." The Turkish soldier told both Mirena and Ingeras.

She pulled Ingeras behind her. Mirena did not see the other soldier behind him. Another soldier seized Ingeras. As he walked away with Ingeras, the other soldier kicked Mirena in the stomach and she tumbled to the edge of the tower. She grabbed a hold of one loose floor plates.

"Mama!" Ingeras yelled as he was being carried away.

"No!" yelled Mirena

Vlad turned from the battlefield as he heard Mirena's yell. He flew to the tower and saw Mirena hanging. That was when the loose stone plate broke and Mirena fell.

The prince dived down after his princess, but he could not get her in time.

Mirena fell to the ground below. Her body broken both physically and emotionally.

He pulled her into his arms, cradling her. "No, please!" Please stay with me! I cannot do this without you." he pleaded.

"Drink my blood." she whispered

Vlad was shocked to hear what his wife had just asked him to do.

"No, I cannot take your life." he said holding back his tears

Mirena smiled at him softly and said "My life is already lost, but not the lives of our children. Please keep your promise."

"I will." he promised.

With little strength she had left in her. Mirena stroked her husband's cheek.

"I love you. Do it now! Please!" she tried to yell

The prince kissed his wife one last time and then, took her life by drinking her blood.

Broken Tooth

The Old One sensed the power that had him trapped in the mountain fade. He smiled wickedly and walked out of the cave that lay in the mountain for the first time in centuries.

Back in the forest

Baba Yaga sensed the sacrifices life and sensed the coming of the blood moon. The candles lit around the altar.

"It is ready. The sacrifice has been made. The blood moon has risen." She stated and in the night sky a red moon appeared.

"Let us begin." Baba Yaga announced

All five witches went to their markers and began to chant in an unknown language.

The flames from the candles started to change to a bright light blue. They lit higher into the sky and were forming a blue cyclone. It engulfed the whole altar. Elena began wail as the blue cyclone engulfed her.

Dawn cam quick and the blue cyclone vanished as sunlight struck it.

Elena was no longer on the altar. She was gone.

"It worked" exclaimed the youngest, Jaqueline

"Soon, your task will begin, young one." her mother said.

She smiled at her mother. Knowing she was going to be the one to raise and teach The White Witch how to use and control her powers. The two bowed to Baba Yaga and left.

"How long are we to wait to the little one's return?" the maid asked

"Five hundred years." Baba Yaga answered

With that 500 years had passed. Ingeras was saved by his father and became the new ruler of Transylvania. During, Ingeras rule, he had searched for his baby sister til his final days. Vlad had sacrificed himself to destroy the vampire army he had creating to save his son, but he was saved by a lonely gypsy, that would serve him for five hundred years. He had kept his promise to his wife and searched for his daughter. A hundred years passed and Vlad had given up hope that he would ever find his little princess.

It was now 1996.

End of Chapter XII

\


	13. Chapter 13

Solace

Chapter XIII

December 23rd 1996

12:00am

A mile away from New York City

"Jaqueline, when did that tow man say he was coming?" asked her husband Matthew Harker

"He said in ten minutes. They were going to bring police officer to drop us off at the repair shop." she answered putting her cell back in her bag

"Johnathan, honey. Can you give me that blanket next to you, please?" Jaqueline asked her twelve year old son.

The twelve year old boy sat in the back seat playing his brand new Gameboy pocket, not hearing what his mother had asked him.

"Johnathan?" she asked a little louder

"What?" he asked his mother a little annoyed

"The blanket, please." she asked

He grabbed the blanket next to him and handed it to his mother and went back to his game.

"I told your mother not to buy him that." Jaqueline told her husband as she laid the blanket on her lap.

"Well, you know my mother, she…" before he could finish there was a blue flash that lit up the sky around them. All three were surprised.

"Wow!" Johnathan exclaimed as the blue flash faded.

The flash disappeared. Jaqueline had a shocked look on her face. Then, she smiled gleefully. She knew what the blue flash meant. The White Witch had returned after five hundred years.

Jaqueline took the blanket off her lap and unbuckled her seat belt. She opened the passage door and stared at the sky. Matthew opened his car door and asked his wife "What is it, Jackie?"

Then, there was a small cry coming from the side of the road.

"Do you hear that?" she asked her husband

"It sounds like a baby crying." he answered looking around

Johnathan rolled down the window and asked his parents "What is it?"

She closed her door and hopped over the guarder rail. "Stay here." she told her husband and son.

"Jaqueline." her husband said

"Stay here." she said again and followed the crying.

Jaqueline didn't have to go far. On a tree stump was none other than Elena Mirena Trepes, The White Witch. Elena had not changed in over five hundred years. She was still a two week old infant and wrapped in her baby blanket.

"Well, hello there. I have waited a long time for you to arrive." Jaqueline said as she picked up the baby. She rocked Elena in her arms and she finally stopped crying. Elena just stared up at her. Jaqueline carried Elena back to the car.

Matthew saw his wife walk back with a bundle in her arms. "Oh my god!" he exclaimed as he ran over to his wife. He took the baby from her so, she could hop back over the guarder rail. Jaqueline took back the baby from her husband.

"Where did you find her?" he asked

"She was on a tree stump." she answered as she covered the baby's face from the cold with her blanket.

"Let's get you two inside the car." he said as he opened the passenger's side door.

"Alright." she said got inside.

When he closed the door, Matthew saw headlights coming toward them. It was the tow truck and a New York patrol car. The patrol car drove next to the Harker's car and the officer got out.

"Mr. Harker. I am Officer Morris. I am going to take you and your family to the repair shop." he said shaking Matthew's hand.

Matthew readjusted his wool hat and told the officer "Well, officer. We are going to need to be taken to a hospital."

"Is anyone hurt?" Officer Morris asked

"None of us are hurt. Do you see that baby my wife is holding?" Matthew said pointing to his wife in the car.

"Yes, she a little cutie. How old is she?" the officer asked looking at the baby through the window.

"We don't know, sir. My wife just found her. We need to get this baby to a hospital." Matthew explained.

"Oh my god, of course. Go give your information to the tow man. Then I will get you all to the hospital." Officer Morris said

Matthew ran over to the tow man to give his information, too. Officer Morris helped Jaqueline, the baby and Johnathan into the back of the patrol car.

"Mom, why would someone leave a baby?" Johnathan asked his mother as they waited for Matthew.

"I don't know, honey." Jaqueline answered and she kissed her sons forehead. She knew the truth. Her coven had kidnapped the baby. They had sent a two week old baby five hundred years into the future.

End of Chapter XIII


	14. Chapter 14

Solace

Chapter XIV

December 23rd 1996

1:30am

Mount Sinai Hospital

New York City, New York

"Doctor Seward." A nurse called

"Yes." Doctor Seward answered

"Mr. Trepes is in the lobby for you." the nurse smiling gleefully

"Thank you, Nurse Westbourne." she thanked smiling

Doctor Seward went inside the elevator and headed down to the lobby. She exited the elevator and saw a man with short dark brown hair with a long black trench coat.

"Well hello, Mr. Trepes." She greeted from behind him

He turned around and smiled at the doctor "Vlad. Call me Vlad, Doctor Seward."

"What may I help you with, Vlad?" she asked him

Vlad smiled at her and handed her an envelope. "This is my donation for Christmas." He said Doctor Seward opened the envelope. Inside was a check for ten million dollars to Mount Sinai Hospital.

"Mr.… Vlad. Thank you. As one of the board of directors, the hospital thanks you. Greatly!" she thanked him putting the check back into the envelope.

"You are welcome. I am very glad that I can help out the hospital, but I was hoping that you would also finally agree to go on a late dinner or early breakfast with me." Vlad said charmingly.

She blushed and told him. "I am much faltered, but my husband is a part of me. It would be like I am betraying him. I am very sorry." stroking her wedding ring and her husband's ring hanging on a golden chain around her neck.

Vlad sighed and shook his head in agreement. "I understand." he said

Then, through the intercom "_Doctor Seward, please report to the emergency room."_

"That's me." she said

The two shook hands.

"Doctor Seward. Tell your son 'Merry Christmas' for me." Vlad said

"I will and you have a merry Christmas as well, Vlad." Doctor Seward said and left for the emergency room

Vlad watched the doctor leave. He was about to leave himself was about leave when he felt a panful tugging feeling in his chest.

"Sir, are you alright?" asked a nurse

"Yes. I am fine." Vlad answered and continued on his way out. Still, the tugging in his chest became more painful as he walked out of the hospital.

In the emergency room

"Doctor Seward, room 102. Infant found on the side the road. The family that found baby are in the room. A case worker will be in when you are finished examining the infant." the nurse said handing the file to Doctor Seward.

"Alright." Doctor Seward said already looking over the brief notes the nurse wrote down. She headed to the room. The Doctor knocked on the door lightly and opened it slowly.

"Hello. I'm Doctor Joy Seward. You all must be the Harker's" she introduced herself

"Hello, Doctor" both Jaqueline and Matthew greeted

"And this must be little Elena." Doctor Seward said smiling down at the infant in Mrs. Harker's arms.

Mrs. Harker shook her head 'yes'

"Now, I was informed by the nurse that you found the infant on the side of the road." she asked the Harker's

"Yes. Well, if it is alright, I would like to take Elena for a few tests. Get her blood type. Determine how old she is and others." Doctor Seward said

"Alright." both Matthew and Jaqueline agreed

Doctor Seward took Elena from Jaqueline.

"A case worker is here to talk with the family, Doctor." a nurse said as Doctor Seward left the room with Elena.

"Ok. Bring the case worker into the room." instructed the Doctor

The nurse nodded her head and left to retrieve the case worker.

An half – hour later

"Alright little one. Let's get you back." she told Elena as she finished buttoning the onesie.

Elena giggled and rubbed her eyes.

"It looks like someone is ready to fall asleep." Doctor Seward said wrapping Elena in her baby blanket. She picked up Elena and cradled her in her arms.

Then, there was a knock on the door. The door opened to relieve one of the nurses and Vlad Trepes behind her.

"Doctor Seward, Mr. Trepes is here to speak with you." the nurse said

"Alright. Here why don't you take her back to room 102." Doctor Seward said handing Elena to the nurse.

"Ok." The nurse said and left the Doctor and Mr. Trepes.

"What can I help you with again, Vlad?" Doctor Seward asked

"I am sorry to interrupt." Vlad said watching the nurse leave with the infant in her arms. The tugging in his chest returning.

"It's alright. I had just finished the test and was about to take her back." she told him

"Test? Did something happen to her?" asked Vlad concerned

"Something did happen to her. That infant was left on the side of the road, but lucky for her a family's car broke down and they found her." she told Vlad

"Somebody just left their infant on the side of the road." Vlad was shocked. He had lost his son and never found his daughter, Vlad became angry.

"It happens. Some people can't handle being parents, but don't worry about that little one. She is going home with the family that found her" Doctor Seward explained to him seeing how angry he was getting.

Vlad just looked at her and smiled sadly.

"What is that you wanted to speak to me for?" asked the Doctor

"Oh, yes. He is the papers that I gave you the donation." Vlad said handing her a couple of papers.

"Thank you. This will make less paper work for me." she laughed a little

He laughed with her and smiled. "Well, once again. Have a pleasant Christmas." He said and was about to leave the room when a question popped into his head.

"I am just curious did the infant have a name." he asked

"Yes, she did. Her name is Elena Mirena, it was on her blanket." The doctor said looking over the papers Vlad had given her.

Vlad looked at the doctor, shocked and he asked again "What was her name?"

Doctor Seward looked up from her papers and at Vlad and repented herself "Elena Mirena. Her name is Elena Mirena."

"Was the blanket, knit with lavender bows?" asked Vlad

"Yes, why?" asked the Doctor

"What is the name of the family that is taking?" he asked

"Harker. Why?" she asked wondering why he was so curious.

Vlad just left the room in a hurry looking for the nurse. He had found his daughter and somehow she was still an infant. Somehow she had not aged a day in five hundred years and she was left alone on the side the road. Vlad grabbed his cell from his pocket and dialed the only person her would know that would give him the answers he needed.

"Mother. Get to Mount Sinai Hospital, I found her. I found my daughter. I found Elena" Vlad said

End of Chapter XIV


End file.
